Spirit of brothers
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Lying in the snow dying, Jack has the choice to be with his mother or continue living with his brothers.
1. Chapter 1

**Spirit of brothers**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

.

Jack felt his breathing and heart stop. A deep silence fell over everything and darkness followed soon after.

Somehow, he felt his eyes open and he saw that he was now standing amidst a gathering of white clouds with gold linings.

"Jackie..." a voice called softly.

Suddenly, Jack saw a stairway appear before him. He followed it with his eyes and was more than surprised to see a large set of gold gates at the end. Gates that fit the description of biblical stories his mother had told him when he was little.

"It's the stairway to heaven." a different voice from before said.

Jack looked to his right and saw a beautiful young woman wearing a white robe with a light pink sash around her slim waist.

"I'm Grace. Your guardian angel." she spoke.

"Where am I?" Jack asked.

"You're right at the base of the stairs that lead to heaven Jack." she explained. "Your mother is waiting for you inside. On the other side of the Golden Gates."

"Heaven? Me? You sure I'm the right Jack you've been waiting for?"

"You are." Grace answered. "You did go through horrible experiences when you were a child Jack but none of it was your fault. You were a child who did what he had to in order to survive. Horrible things were placed on you but your soul is still pure and innocent."

"But I never really believed in religion." Jack said.

"You always carried your mother's rosary though and you did say prayers. Especially as of late. You thought you didn't believe but there is a part of you that does. You believed yourself to be a bad person but you weren't Jack. You were just a little misguided but that all changed when your mother found you. You found yourself and never lost any of that innocence. Now the gates are opening for you."

Jack looked up to the gates and saw them open wide. A calm white and gold light fell onto him and he was overwhelmed with love, peace and serenity.

"Jackie."

Jack closed his eyes but felt them flood with tears. He knew where the feelings were coming from and he knew who's voice was calling him.

"Mom." he whispered and stepped onto the first step. He felt the feelings of love and warmth increase and they did it again when he took another step.

_"Jack! Jack? Come on Jack. Come on. Please. Please."_

Jack froze when he heard that voice. Bobby's voice.

"Your brother's are trying to keep you from leaving." Grace said.

"But I'm already dead. Aren't I?" Jack said.

"Until you reach the gates, a small part of your spirit still lingers inside your body. You're still alive but with each step you take your body will die. When you reach the gates, you'll pass away completely." Grace explained.

_"Jack, please. You can't die. You can't. Breathe! Don't leave us!"_

_"Come on Jackie. Breathe! We can't lose you too!"_

_"Stay with us Jackie! Please!"_

"Bobby. Angel. Jerry." Jack whispered turning back to face Grace who still stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"You do have the chance to go back Jack." she said. "But know that if you do, it'll be a very long time before you'll stand here again. And it'll be a very long time before you see your mother again."

"But I will get to be back?" Jack asked before he felt his mother's love wash over him again. Almost trying to pull him further up the stairs. It was getting so hard to resist long enough to hear the answers to his questions.

"It all depends on how you'll live your second chance at life." Grace answered. "You can walk to the gates now and forever be with your mother in the kingdom of light or you can return to your brother's and try to lead a life that will let you return here again."

Jack thought for a moment.

He could feel his mother's love and comfort and never wanted to leave it. But his brother's were still begging for him to stay with them. There was still so much in life that he never got the chance to do.

"Go back to them Jackie."

Jack whirled around to the gates to find the source of the voice but didn't see anyone.

"They still need you sweetheart."

"Mom." Jack called with tears in his eyes.

"I know that we'll be together again Jackie. For now, live the life you want and be with your brother's. They won't be able to handle loosing you. Stay with them."

"But...I can't..." Jack stammered taking another step and felt the comforting sensations grow.

_"Please Jack. Don't you die on me you little fairy! Jack! Breathe! Breathe!"_

"Go back to them Jackie. I promise that we'll all be together again one day."

"How can you be sure of that?" Jack asked. "How do you know that if I go back that I'll come back to this same spot when I really do die?"

"Just remember everything I taught you Jackie." Evelyn answered. "Remember that you are a good person. Go back honey."

"I can't. I...I miss you." Jack choked as tears streamed down his face.

"I miss you too Jackie. You and your brother's. But I'm always watching over you. Every day and night I'm with you. Go back. Take care of your brother's and let them know how much I love them. Remember how much I love you."

"I love you too mom."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Please. Jack. Please." Bobby sobbed not getting any kind of response from his youngest brother that lay lifeless before him.

"Jackie." Angel sobbed with Jerry crying his eyes out next to him.

Bobby felt a tear slide off the side of his face and fall onto Jack's pale cheek. He blinked twice, not sure if he had just seen Jack's cheek twitch.

"Jack?" he whispered before leaning his ear close to his youngest brother's nose. He felt certain short puffs of air hitting his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

The quiet beeping of the heart monitor was the only sound in the room with the occasional drip from the IV.

Three adult men sat around the silent room watching a fourth as he slept.

A whole day had passed after the shooting. Bobby, Jerry and Angel were on edge as they watched their youngest brother, hoping he would give them some kind of sign that he was going to wake up.

They'd been at his side since they were allowed to be with him and had only left when they felt they had to, which wasn't very often. They all wanted to be there when Jack woke up.

They wanted to see the look on his face when he realized his brother's had been there waiting for him to wake up.

But according to the know it all doctor, they were in for a long wait. The physicans words were still ringing in their ears when he'd announced that Jack had died for three minutes before the medics had reached their home and once more for one minute on the operating table.

For four minutes, they'd only been three brother's.

Bobby stared at Jack's sleeping face as the thought continued to process in his mind that Jack had been dead in his arms for three minutes. For those seemingly endless minutes he held the lifeless form of his baby brother.

Jack had died in his hands. He'd seen Jack die in his very hands and then come back to life.

His youngest brother was given a second chance at life and Bobby was going to do everything he could to make sure that it was a good one. He'd seen Jack go through too much already and with a second chance at life he could finally have everything he wanted.

Bobby almost felt like as if he had also been given a second chance at life. When he'd felt Jack's heart stop beating, he felt as if his own had stopped as well. He felt himself become as cold as the ice and snow that Jack had been on.

Then when he noticed Jack was breathing again, he'd felt a new life come to himself. Almost like as if he'd seen his own life flash before his eyes and he now had the chance to make everything right.


End file.
